<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Responsibility by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447373">Responsibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma Attack, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alya and Nino have Lila babysit their younger siblings, the last thing they were expecting was for an akuma to kidnap the kids, or for their parents to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ella Césaire &amp; Etta Césaire &amp; Chris Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from anon on tumblr: Not too much salt prompt. Alya and nino get Lila to babysit again. However an Akuma arrives at alya’s home for her- your idea and motives. Since Alya wasn’t there the Akuma took the kids and and ladybug and chat noir fought them. After the battle the parents become aware, Alya and Nino are punished because Taking care of the children was their responsibility.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks again for babysitting for us, Lila." Alya said, hugging her friend.</p><p>"Of <em>course."</em> Lila said with a sweet smile, and a wave of her hand. "You guys deserve to have some time to yourselves. Marinette shouldn't take that away from you. I'm just glad I was able to reschedule my meeting with Prince Ali to discuss our next step in stopping pollution, so I could watch them for you."</p><p>Alya smiled. "Thanks again, girl. I totally owe you for this." Alya waved before heading outside to join Nino, linking her hand with his, and heading out.</p><p>Lila turned to the kids, to see them pouting and crossing their arms. "We want Marinette." One of the twins said.</p><p>Lila smiled. "Well, I'm better than Marinette." She said, patting the little girl on the head.</p><p>"Really?" The other twin raised her eyebrow. Lila nodded. "So you'll give us candy? Marinette <em>never</em> lets us have candy."</p><p>Lila smiled. "Sure! Have all the candy you want."</p><p>-x-</p><p>Turns out, giving kids candy was a <em>very</em> bad idea. They were running all over the place, squealing excitedly, as she chased them around. It was <em>supposed</em> to be a quiet night, where she could tell them all of her stories and they could gape at her in awe. <em>Instead,</em> she had to chase them around the house, and actually <em>try</em>.</p><p>All of a sudden, a large explosion came from outside, which stopped the kids immediately.</p><p>"Lila?" One twin asked fearfully. "What was that?" </p><p>No answer.</p><p>Another explosion. </p><p>"Akuma!" The other one screamed, and the kids started running around frantically.</p><p>There was another explosion, suddenly, leaving the house without a door.</p><p>The kids screamed in terror.</p><p>"Alya Césaire!" It roared. "You will pay for getting that internship! I deserved it, not you!" The akuma looked around, but couldn't spot the aspiring journalist. Her eyes landed on the twins and Chris. Lila was no where to be seen. The akuma grinned. "Fine! If you won't show yourself, then maybe you'll come out if I take these three with me!"</p><p>The akuma grabbed the kids who were screaming for Lila to come and save them, but to no avail. The akuma left with the kids in her arms.</p><p>A few minutes later, Lila comes out from her hiding spot. Noticing the kids were gone, she shrugged, before pulling out her phone and leaving.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, thanks to Ladybug's miraculous cure, the kids returned home, their doorway fixed.</p><p>But Lila was no where to be found.</p><p>They were alone.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Marlena Césaire had been having a relatively normal day at the restaurant. </p><p>That was, until the akuma alerts when off, and the news came on, announcing that three kids had been kidnapped, and were being held on the Eiffel Tower. And after a closer inspection at the screen, those were <em>her</em> kids (and Chris). </p><p>What on earth did the akuma want with her babies?!</p><p>She told the kitchen staff of the current emergency, as she took off her chef's hat and her apron, before grabbing her purse and jacket. They were very understanding, and told her they'd take care of everything.</p><p>She ran to her car, and started driving as fast as the speed limit was allowed. Thankfully, when she was almost home, she saw the magic ladybugs and knew Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved the day yet again. She pulled into the driveway and rushed inside to find Ella, Etta, and Chris, sitting on the floor with confusion and fear etched onto their faces.</p><p>"Oh, you poor things." She said, rushing to give the three a hug. "Are you all right?" She asked, cupping Ella's face and pressing a kiss to her forehead and then doing the same to Etta.</p><p>"We're fine, <em>Maman."</em> The twins said in unison.</p><p>"Where's Alya?" She asked, looking around for her other daughter.</p><p>"She's on a date with Nino." Ella whispered. "But it's a secret."</p><p>Marlena frowned. "Then who was watching you?" She questioned.</p><p>"Lila." Etta said. "'Cause Marinette was busy. She gave us candy!" She said happily.</p><p>Marlena shook her head. Her daughter was going to have a talking to when she got home.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Alya smiled as she pulled out her keys to unlock the door. The date had been <em>great.</em> Nino had taken her to a movie, followed by a wonderfully romantic dinner.</p><p>"We'll have to go there again sometime." She commented, opening the door to the house, and stepping inside. "Their food was <em>delicious." </em>It was then that she noticed exactly <em>who</em> was in the room. (And who wasn't.)</p><p>Both of her parents, along with Nino's parents, Ella, Etta, and Chris.</p><p>"Where do you think you two were?" Marlena questioned. "I came home to find these poor children home <em>alone. </em>They were <em>your</em> responsibility. And then I find out you've been having <em>Marinette</em> do all the babysitting, that <em>you</em> were getting paid for. I doubt either of you gave her the money. And I find out you didn't even have <em>her</em> watch them tonight, you had some random girl that I've never met. You left them in her care so you could go out on a <em>date?</em> They were kidnapped by an akuma! And Lila left them to fend for themselves." Both teens seemed shocked at that information.</p><p>"What?! No, Lila wouldn't-" Alya tried to defend her friend, but stopped at the look her mother gave her.</p><p>Marlena took a breath, and met her daughters eyes. "You've broken my trust, Alya. Now, I want you to go to your room, and think about what you've done."</p><p>Alya frowned, and Marlena held out her hand.</p><p>Alya sighed, sharing one last look with Nino, before placing her phone in her mother's hand, and reluctantly heading to her room.</p><p>After she left, Nino and his parent's shared a look that read, <em>we'll discuss this at home.</em></p><p>He nodded.</p><p>His mother picked up Chris, and the four of them left the Césaire household, knowing this talk was going to be a long one.</p><p>They'd shoved their responsibilities onto a friend, and as a result, their younger siblings were kidnapped by an akuma, and left alone. </p><p>They had a lot to reflect on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>